Flashlights commonly available on the market often consist of a round tube containing batteries and a light bulb. Often, flashlights lack features and characteristics necessary to make then function well in ways commonly used. For instance, since flashlights are often round in cross section they tend to roll when placed on a surface, making it difficult to maintain constant illumination on a subject. Therefore, people have created devices to meet the needs of flashlight users.
Attachment devices for flashlights are known and available on the market which allow the user to carry items, such as a Thermos bottle, in addition to the flashlight and/or to hold a flashlight fixed to a stationary object to free the hands of the user. Additionally, flashlights exist which have a cushion grip to make handling the flashlight easier and safer. Also, flashlights exist which contain within the body of the flashlight compartments providing a means for the carrying of spare batteries. However, no known device provides a flashlight holder which incorporates all of the above functions and can be used interchangeably with different flashlights.